Grosse erreur
by lasurvolte
Summary: [House/Wilson] Wilson et House se réveille un matin. Ensemble. Dans le même lit. Ils ont fait une grosse erreur, une erreur que House préfère ignorer, et dont Wilson aimerait bien parler...


**Titre : **Grosse erreur

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer : **Dr House ne m'appartient pas

**Pairing : **House/Wilson

**Prompt :** Juste un petit geste.

* * *

Une erreur. Une épouvantable erreur. Voilà ce que c'était. C'était arrivé parce qu'ils avaient trop bu, parce qu'ils étaient saoul et pas sûr d'eux et trop proches depuis des années. Parce que leur amitié était tellement ambiguë que parfois l'un ou l'autre doutait. Un doute était déjà un pas vers cette catastrophe.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux en même temps et se regardèrent. Wilson eut envie de hurler, House se contenta de quelques sarcasmes. Mais ils se levèrent, se rhabillèrent, se séparèrent. S'imaginèrent qu'ils avaient juste dormi ensemble. _Pas couché_. Dormi.

Si House pouvait en rire, faire semblant que ça ne le touchait pas, se contenter de somatiser et finalement oublier, Wilson avait besoin d'en parler, d'essayer de comprendre, de mettre une raison et un sens derrière ses actes. Derrière les siens, et derrière ceux de House.

Pendant que son ami et son équipe travaillait sur un cas, Wilson travaillait sur ses dossiers et sa soirée – _cette erreur_ – passait sans arrêt dans son crâne. Il avait semblant d'avoir oublié, mais il n'avait rien oublié. Il se rappelait de tout, de chaque baiser, de chaque caresse, il se rappelait de chaque seconde et cela lui donnait mal au ventre, mal à la tête et mal au cœur.

Ils n'avaient pas dormi. Oh non, ils n'avaient pas du tout dormi.

Bien sûr House l'évitait, disparaissant dans les ascenseurs, changeant de sujet dès que Wilson ouvrait la bouche, se cachait chez Cuddy – qui n'était au courant de rien mais se doutait de quelque chose, ou dans n'importe quelle salle d'opération où il savait que Wilson ne viendrait pas l'embêter car James avait plus d'éthique que lui.

House semblait plus intéressée par son patient que par Wilson, ce qui paraissait tellement suspect à son équipe que Cameron s'en inquiéta et l'interrogea, n'obtenant bien évidemment aucune réponse sérieuse.

Wilson n'osait pas aller sonner chez House directement pour parler sérieusement, il avait trop peur que quelque chose arrive, n'importe quoi, avec des excuses pour lui, des sarcasmes pour House. Il avait trop peur d'aimer ce qu'il se passerait, il avait trop peur de le vouloir. Pourtant il devait bien lui parler, tous les deux ils devaient discuter de ça. Wilson allait devenir fou de ne pas pouvoir se confier. Dire _« j'ai couché avec House. On était saoul. C'était… » _Est-ce que c'était une erreur ?

Cela devait en être une.

Mais Wilson avait quand même besoin d'en parler et surtout qu'House fasse un geste, juste un mini-geste pour montrer qu'il n'en avait pas complètement rien à faire.

Wilson réussit à coincer son meilleur ami dans son bureau, l'empêcher de fuir en sciant une deuxième fois sa canne pendant qu'il dormait, l'empêcher d'aller ailleurs en bloquant les autres sorties que celle par laquelle lui-même était entré.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je crois que ma patiente va mourir, tu ne voudrais pas que ma patiente meurt parce que tu avais envie de vider ton petit cœur ?

- Tu étais entrain de dormir House, je pense qu'il n'y a pas d'urgence. Et il faut vraiment qu'on parle. On ne peut pas ignorer ce qui s'est passé comme ça.

- Tu ne peux pas l'ignorer, de toute évidence moi j'en suis parfaitement capable.

- House, il s'est passé un truc entre nous.

- Je ne sais pas, je ne me rappelle de rien, peut-être que tu as tout imaginé et que tu ne fais que fantasmer sur moi.

- Je n'ai pas imaginé, on était tous les deux nus dans ton lit.

- Il faisait vraiment chaud, répondit House trouvant une parade à chaque chose.

- On a couché ensemble que tu le veuilles ou non et si on en parle pas je vais exploser.

- D'accord parles.

Wilson fronça les sourcils, il commença à parler :

- Peut-être qu'on a fait ça pour quelque chose, peut-être que ce n'était pas une erreur, qu'on n'est pas seulement amis, qu'on est plus qu'amis.

Mais House ne l'écoutait pas et cherchait un moyen de fuir.

- Peut-être qu'on est plus qu'amis. Répéta Wilson un peu plus fort essayant de faire réagir House.

Celui-ci fini par s'arrêter et se tourner vers Wilson :

- J'aimerais bien me dire que la vicodine me fait halluciner cette conversation.

- Ce n'est pas le cas.

- Hélas.

Wilson hocha la tête mais il était perdu dans ses pensés et répéta :

- On est plus qu'amis…

- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, soupira House.

L'oncologue écarquilla alors les yeux :

- Oh mon Dieu.

- C'est très flatteur, fit House.

- Je crois que je t'aime, répondit Wilson en regardant House droit dans les yeux ce qui cloua le bec au médecin.

Wilson se sentit libérer de ses mots, se sentit mieux d'avoir compris. Il aimait House, c'était aussi simple que ça. Il avait couché avec lui, mais ce n'était pas une erreur, ce n'était pas un accident, c'était une envie qui brûlait en lui depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime House, affirma-t-il avec plus de sûreté dans la voix.

- Non tu ne m'aimes pas, commença House, enfin si. Tu m'aimes. Ca ne m'étonne pas, je suis sûr que tu m'aimes et que c'est pour ça que tu cherches absolument à dire que je suis malheureux pour avoir ton plaisir de me rendre heureux. Parce que tu aimes les personnes que tu peux aider. Tu m'aimes parce que tu peux me rendre heureux.

- Et alors ? Demanda Wilson très simplement.

House s'avança vers lui en boitant :

- Et alors rien. Répondit-il en l'embrassant.

En l'embrassant vraiment, laissant James répondre avec envie et désir. Un geste qui convint très bien à Wilson.

Et ce n'était pas une erreur.

Pas du tout.

Fin.

L'autatrice : et voilà une autre fic sur ce couple. Je ne sais pas s'il y en aura d'autres, c'est un couple assez difficile pour écrire je trouve, peut-être si je trouve d'autres idées, on verra.


End file.
